


Code Name: Watson

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Cussing, F/M, Mild Gore, Persona Awakening, Shadows (Persona), The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Who reads the summarys?Anyways this is just a small series where I take some danganronpa v3 characters and have them doing Persona 5 awakenings.





	Code Name: Watson

 

 

**”** **Get up.”**

Shuichi coughed, looking up at his par- no they weren’t his parents. They were monsters. Yellow eyes burning deep into his own with such a rich and utter hatred that shook him to his core. This was far, far worse than- no. No, he couldn’t remember that. That detective case, he didn’t really solve it, he didn’t deserve his title. He shouldn’t have gotten it.

He didn’t deserve anything, he didn’t deserve to look anyone in the eyes. 

**”Get up Shuichi, you need to work”**

**”Make your parents proud”**

“DAGH..!” Kaito yelled out in pain as he was held down by another monster. Shuichi clutched his hat over his face as tears streamed down his face. He heard Kaito coughing from another blow.

White noise filled his ears, he could barely feel the kicks that were thrown into his stomach.

”S-Shit..” Shuichi coughed.

**“** **Ever since we came back you’ve done nothing but be an annoyance. First you want us then you hate us. Ungrateful child.”** Their voices rippled, as if their voice was thrown into an older gramophone.

”Imsorry..-“ Shuichi started, before getting interrupted by Kaito’s booming voice.

”HEY SHUICHI! STOP GETTING KICKED AROUND BY YOUR DEADBEAT PARENTS! MY SIDE KICK WOULDN'T BE TREATED LIKE THAT!” He yelled. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered open.

”S-Sidekick.?” He stuttered before he felt another blow to the stomach, he was held up and pinned against the wall. Shuichi cringed as he heard Kaito be kicked down by another giant kick.

**“SHUT UP YOU LOUSY TEEN.”** One of the monstrous creatures yelled, he felt as if thousands of voices yelled along with it.

”Come on Shuichi! You ain’t gonna give up and die here are you? If you try it I’m gonna kick your ass.!” Kaito said with a grimaced face as he struggled to smile. “Think of a way on how to escape! You are a detective aren’t you?!” 

Shuichi struggled to think but nothing came to mind when suddenly a heavy piercing migraine split through his mind.

 

 

_He’s right. Why have you tried to give up? Are you just going to watch now, as he is beaten to death? Have you forgotten your passion to help your uncle? Have you forgotten his kindness? And your desire to be kind and seek the truth just like he?!_

 

“N-No..!” Shuichi yelled, agony surged through his body as the voice grew loader and loader. 

 

_Good.. then vow to me. Vow to me and gain my power.! I am thou.. thou art I.._  

 

As Shuichi struggled and screamed, he felt his hat fall off his face. Sweat dripped down his face and he felt saliva drool down his lips as he cried out in pain.

 

_Thou Art Willing to do all to find the truth. All the truth. And nothing but thine truth._ _No matter what crosses thy path._

_**CALL UPON MY NAME. AND RELEASE THY RAGE UPON THE BLINDED FROM THE TRUTH. EXUCUTE THEM WILL ALL OF THINE STRENGTH AND KNOWLEDGE.** _

 

 

Shuichi screamed. He felt a gust of wind blow through the entire arena. It brought the monster holding Kaito down to their knees. 

“ **W-What the hell..”**  His father’s shadow yelled, his eyes widened. Shuichi breated heavily, there was no more pain in his head. No more voice.

Only a thin white mask over half of his face.

Shuichi grasped his hands onto it, pulling on it slightly, surprised as it stuck tightly onto his skin. He grimaced as he pulled harder. He pulled harder and harder, screaming in pain as he soon ripped it off. Blood splatter everywhere from his face as he held the mask away from his body.

Blue fire burst around him as he started to laugh towards the sky.

The shadows stared in awe and rage as the fire slowly cleared out around Shuichi’s body. His once tattered and striped detective outfit was no more and instead, there laid a a long trench coat covering a navy checkered suit.

As the fire crackles off of his back it leeched itself into the air before forming in a creature- no not a creature.. Shuichi grinned, his eyes wide and wild.

”COME ON! LETS GO SHERLOCK!”

 

 

 


End file.
